Discrimanation isn't necessary
by Seeker-Of-Love
Summary: Just a little rant on why we should all come together and stop judging one as a whole by the color of their skin or by the whole race stereotype background.


This is a rant to stop racism and discriminations. You're probably wondering 'now what made her want to write this?.' Well, I am, for one, a black female so you know already about our history. It doesn't matter what color you are, we are all Gods people, so for everyone to go out there, and say God hate this color or this color, is not thinking straight. It hurts me when I'm online and the only thing I see is hate against God. Yes, Atheist, I'm referring to you. But that is for another time, anyways, on with the rant!

* * *

We all came upon this earth through our mother. That is something we could all agree on. We don't need a scientist telling us something as simple as this. Now, when we are a child, we start to grow up, and we start to change. Some of us get lighter, some us get darker, and some of us even have birth defects, which could make us look entirely different from what a normal, healthy, born child is supposed to look like. We each tend to have something we like as we grow older, our favorite food, favorite toy, favorite color, just simple things such as this.

Now when we grow older ,we seem to dislike some things, we have our differences, and we have our beliefs. Not everyone is going to like the same thing someone else like and not everyone else is going to agree with what someone else do. That's one of the reasons why we vote on polls, attends in raffles, do political speeches, join in on certain charities, vote republican or democratic, or simply become one of those people who just don't vote at all, and would rather not become involved in the government or what politics do.

I believe the main problem that pushing discrimination is stereotypes. I actually have in one of my stories on here how a normal black person, that I've seen, acts. He or she would be placed in the normal "stereotype" black person's list. Sadly, I've seen many people act just like that, cursing out the teacher, being plain disrespectful, yes I've seen it! Guess what, I've seen it with other races as well, not just black, white, Mexican, Asain (though very rare), heck even Indians. No one is innocent, don't you get it?

Now there would be a person that says, oh well, black people do the most. They run the street, they do drugs, they carry guns everywhere, they like that bum music (rap), and they always talk about killing. I've heard it all before. Now the road to peace will NEVER be achieved, as long as someone have differences, you can kiss peace goodbye. The fact is that these stereotypes about blacks is what leads to racism. The fact is STOP judging everyone as a whole. Each and everyone one of us have our differences, that means individually, so please people, judge the person (individual), not the people. (As a whole.) If you REALLY want to judge do that.

If I had a son and he had a friend that I do not approve of. (It would be judging right? WRONG.) If I knew what someone does and that they are doing the wrong things, that is not judging, because I already have seen his "flaws." I have seen the truth and the truth shall set you free. If I knew my son was hanging with someone who does drugs (doesn't matter the race.) you think I'm just going to let them continue being best of friends? No, of course not, not a single good parent in this world would!

The most fueding race in racism now is between white and blacks. Now, I'm going to tell the truth, so please no one get angry at me for saying this, but I am saying the truth, and like I said before, the truth will set you free. I ran into about (believe it or not) a lot of hate crime. I am so tired, so frustrated, with having to even say things like this. I want us to work together and it seems like that's far out of reach.

No one should look at the color of their skin to judge anyone. I know I probably haven't said anything to too inspiring, but Martin Luther King Jr, worked too hard to get us to all come together as one. I'm just so glad to see mixed children running around. (lol) Hey, I live in Floridia, there's a lot of interracial couples running around. (mainly black men and white women but still great.) It means that our society is moving forward, but at the same time, I don't even know what's half the world is into.

When I went to Floridia from my hometown Mississippi, people were nice at first, but were very rude later on. Yeah, I may have gotten compliments here and there, but for some odd reason, people seems to think the KKK is still running this town. This part of Mississippi I am from, no that is so not true! This is not Mississippi burn! We are VERY friendly, and most people already know that, but some of them seem to think there still a lot of racism going on! No, no, no!

Anyways, I'm not going to lie, the school I went to, was the typical black stereotype, BUT, BUT, they are very welcoming to anyone. They say hey, was sup, and all that great stuff. We won't push you aside because of where you're from (like man people I've encountered in Floridia. It's starting to get annoying but I've gotten used to it by now.) Anyways, you guys can tell me anything, talk to me about anything. I know I probably didn't help much at all, but I just had to put that out there. A

"Sometimes I felt pressured to be a black girl, because everyone expects you to be tough and strong, but the truth is, you're just like everyone else." Quoted by me.

Do not steal my quote or I will come after you and sue you. (lol Nahh just kidding.) Love you guys and leave a review. (I wanted to warm up the atmosphere. I hate being all serious sometimes!) God Bless you guys. (Hugs and Kisses)


End file.
